This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Cell &Molecular Core Emel Songu-Mize, Ph.D. [unreadable]Director Barry Potter, Ph.D. [unreadable]Co-Director The Cell and Molecular Analysis Core (previously named the Cell &Molecular Core) provides facilities, service and training for COBRE investigators who use proteomics, cell culture, HPLC and electron paramagnetic resonance (EPR) technologies to achieve the specific aims outlined in their research proposals. This core also coordinates the junior and developing investigators'access to state-of-the-art flow cytometry facilities at LSUHSC-NO. Previously this core also included services related to cellular and tissue imaging. Over the last year the imaging facilities and services provided to COBRE investigators have now been reorganized and are a component of the COBRE Imaging and Histology Core. Dr. Songu-Mize continues to serve as Core Director and is responsible for the overall administration and coordination of the Core's activities. Dr. Barry Potter is responsible for directing the EPR and HPLC services, which are new components of this core added within the last year. Mr. Jessie Guidry, Instructor coordinates and directs the proteomics component with Dr. Chou, Director of the LSUHSC-NO Mass Spectrometry Facility. This Core also interfaces with the LSUHSC-NO Flow Cytometry Core to supply state-of-the-art techniques and procedures for phenotypic as well as functional analysis of cells from different origins.